


Don't You Dare Forget the Sun, Love

by zouge_tori



Series: Mythological Meta-Humans [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Do not piss off the pregnant werewolf, F/F, F/M, GRIGGS GETS WHAT HE FUCKING DESERVES, God these tags are depressing, Hurt/Comfort, I mean like half of the cast are meta-humans, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, Lots of Meta-humans, M/M, Meta-Human Racism, Meta-Human Representation, Meta-Human Warden, Most/All OCs are based on mythological figures, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Nightmares, OCD - Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, There is even a whole family of meta-humans, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: What happens when a bunch of meta-human based on various figures in multiple mythologies? A lot of crime and the forming of dysfunctional families.





	

It was a long and tedious afternoon that was near 96° at the beginning of September. Adrian was done with everyone, from the slow women in their mid-50's who just would not stop talking to the too shy teenagers who would fumble with their money as they handed it over. But, he did have to work extra in order to support his wife, Luna, because she was pregnant and couldn't work herself. However, it was only a minute or two before the store closed.

"Alright, this is a robbery! No one struggles, no one will be hurt!" A masculine voice called out with a heavy Irish accent.

Adrian snapped out of his small zone-out and looked at the entrance to the small store. Two meta-humans and a normal-looking person were standing at the front.

The one who had spoken had ginger hair, golden eyes, freckles all over his pale skin, black furred ear that extended like goat ears, a black tail that whipped back and forth, and horns that curled back from his temples. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull on the chest, black capries, and combat boots and had a shotgun.

The one on his left was a Brazilian meta-human with what looked like backwards hand and feet, bright red hair, dark brown eyes, and tan, almost coppery, skin. He wore a green t-shirt, tan pants, and grubby sneakers and held a machine gun with a wide grin.

The one on his right was a normal-looking, gender-neutral person with golden hair that was pulled back into ponytail, pale skin that looked like porcelain, and baby blue eyes. They wore a pale yellow shirt that looked too hot for this weather, long black pants, and flats but held a handgun.

Adrian’s hand inched toward his cellphone only to have a gun cocked up against his forehead. He slowly straightened up to see that the blonde had suddenly appeared in front of him and had the gun to his head.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” They murmured with a slightly French accent.

Suddenly, the red head was next to him, holding Adrian’s phone in his hand.

“So who’s the babe? Your sister, I'm guessing.” The redhead snickered, looking through the pictures of him and Luna.

“She's my wife.” Adrian said, clenching his fists.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow at that and wolf whistled.

“Lucky guy. If I wasn’t already in a relationship, then I would totally tap both of you.” He commented, licking his lips as he stared at Adrian.

It took the black-haired man a minute to realize he was being flirted with, which caused shadows to start creep up him as he lost slight control of his powers, making him glad that the store was empty.

“You’re Adrian Dextrein, correct?” The Irishman asked, seeming to appear behind him.

Adrian reluctantly nodding.

“Wanted for attempted murder?” The Irishman continued bluntly.

Adrian winced but nodded. The Irishman grinned, revealing sharp canines.

“Just the person we need.” He said, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, he was knocked out with a hit to the back of his head, causing everything to fade to black as he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister Shinju_Tori posted her story so I decided to post the Prologue. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
